Many enclosures require venting to an atmosphere external to an enclosure to relieve any pressure differential between the internal volume of the enclosure and the external atmosphere. Such venting may be required due to temperature fluctuations, altitude changes, and vapor pressure of liquid contained therein. Vents allow the flow of gas for pressure equalization while preventing the entry of liquid and particulate contamination. Market sectors which use porous materials as vents include, but are not limited to automotive, electronics, industrial, medical, and packaging. Expanded PTFE (ePTFE) is a known porous vent material in these applications. However, when these vent materials are exposed to viscous fluids of low surface tension, a loss in gas permeability may be observed. Residual liquid film or droplets remaining on the vent material may restrict the vent area available for gas flow. The fluid can dry and harden on the surface of the vent material, leaving an impermeable film layer on the entire surface, thereby rendering the vent inoperable by eliminating gas permeability. As used in this application, the term “gas permeability” means the property of a material having two sides allowing a gas to move from a first side to the second side when the material is subject to a differential pressure of such gas across it. Air permeability, for example, can be characterized by Gurley number.
There exists a need for a porous material that has adequate air flow after fluid exposure, especially in cases where the vent is exposed to a viscous fluid of low surface tension.